


Crossovers Work Anywhere

by dark0angel13



Series: Destiny Shorts [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Summary: This was more of an Idea that a friend of mine gave me, I just put it into words. I do hope you all like this!





	Crossovers Work Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of an Idea that a friend of mine gave me, I just put it into words. I do hope you all like this!

“Sarah!” The hunter of topic stops mid step when her name is called out, her heart fluttering in her chest at the lilt of Shaxx’s accent.

“What’s up?” She smiles at him and chuckles at his enthusiasm when he approaches out of breath.

“You have to see what I found!” Her eye brow raises at his out of character actions.

“What did you find?”

“I was out exploring some of the old cities and I found this collection of picture books!” He had to be joking.

“Picture books?” She can’t hide the disdain in her tone, “You’re this excited over picture books?”

“They’re not ordinary picture books though, look!” He holds one out to her. Taking it tentatively, she inspects it, noting how dated it is and seeing the worn condition it, and all the others, are in. They’re lucky it didn’t fall to pieces when he picked it up. The cover is not in a language she can read but at the top she notices a little in English.

Fairy Tail. What was that? Why did they spell it wrong?

“They got the name wrong.” She spoke matter of fact and handed it back to him, “I read all about fairy tales when I was archiving with Ikora.”

She looks to him questioningly when he laughs, “what’s to funny?”

“They didn’t get the name wrong that’s the name of this book series. Fairy Tail. It’s about a magic guild that goes on adventures together!” He sure was excited to be telling her about this.

“Okay?” She’s not sure how exactly to respond but she doesn’t want to crush his feelings, “have you read them all?”

“Not all of them but I’m almost done. There are a lot of them but they read fast.” He tosses it back to her and she flips through the pages, confusion clearly spreading across her face.

“How are you supposed to read this?” She turns it upside down and tries again, but with no luck. How did anyone manage to read these books?

“I found them in an old country called Japan. They have millions of books like this!” He plucks it from her hands and corrects it before handing it back to her, “you read from right to left in that country.”

“Shaxx how the fuck do you understand this?” She tries to read the strange symbols but to her dismay she cannot even begin to understand it.

“I’ve learned many languages in my many years on this planet,” he pauses and she can picture his smirk in her mind, “but I grabbed the English versions for you. I was hoping you could read it?” He sounded like a kid again and she can’t help the smile that adorns her face. She couldn’t say no to this Titan.

“Okay I’ll give it a shot if you really want me to.”

“Really?” He shouts now and wraps his arms around her, “thank you Sarah! Now we will have something we can do together!”

“We have plenty of stuff we do together.” She corrects him but knows what he means. There isn’t much to do outside of work.

“You know what I mean.” He pats her head and drops a duffel bag full of the books, “I’ll leave these hear and come by in an hour or so.” He leaves before she can respond and a sigh escapes her. The things she does for that man.

-

-

-

“Okay I lost track of how many I’ve read but I love these books. Erza is my favorite”

“Should have known you would like her. Always have a thing for redheads huh?” He chuckles.

“I could say the same thing about you.” She counters with a sly grin, “that Jellal guy is an asshole but I can totally see them together. I love them both.”

“You heathen!” Shaxx shouts exasperated and Sarah raises a brow.

“Excuse me?”

“How can you like them more than Natsu and Lucy?”

“I never said-“she tries to defend herself.

“They’re the cutest couple in this series!” He sounds insulted that she likes another pair over his.

“You are way too into this series Titan.” She laughs.

“I’ve done a lot of research on this country and how they do things like this. Apparently, people used to ‘ship’ the characters together.”

“What now?” She is dumbfounded at his words.

“Pair them up in a relationship. It’s called ‘shipping’ to them.”

“You realize those people dies hundreds of years ago right?” His face falls slightly and Sarah sighs, “okay then I ship Jellal and Erza. I like Lucy and Natsu but not as much as the others.”

He scoffs, “Jerza is nice yes but Nalu is the best pairing.” Sarah is very confused now.

“I’m sorry who?”

“They also combined the names of each couple to form one relationship pair. Natsu and Lucy is Nalu, and Jellal and Erza is Jerza.” He speaks as if she should know all this and she pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Okay big guy I think you need a break from these books. Let’s go do some crucible, you’re losing your manliness talking about this stuff.” She’s laughing as she speaks.

“Fine,” he drags the word out and stands, “but after a few rounds were coming back to this topic. I will change your mind Sarah.” He sounds confident and Sarah knows he’s not going to let this go.

“Deal. Just give me a balance.” That’s all she asks.


End file.
